


Push and Pull

by MindYoBusinessDavid



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Toys, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYoBusinessDavid/pseuds/MindYoBusinessDavid
Summary: Post mid-season finale (so spoiler alert for that) one-shotMacy and Harry have a (loud) conversation and then fuck and makeup.Use of a sex toy.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'd be on hiatus for a bit since work has been crazy but I couldn't help myself. You know the drill, all comments are welcome!

It had been quiet since the whole Parker fiasco. Mel, excited about her new power, and Maggie, still reeling from the loss of the love of her life, decided they wanted to keep watch in the command center. Macy and Harry had been carrying the weight for too long, they argued. Besides, things were very tense with Harry and Macy as of late, and no one really wanted them working together for a while. They hoped some distance and some space to talk to each other would help.

It was a cold winter night. The snow outside was dancing with the wind before settling on the already growing pile. Macy sighed, sitting on the windowsill, looking out the window. She was so focused on watching the snow fall, she hadn't heard Harry enter the room. 

Harry felt like he should have knocked, as Macy seemed to be deep in a personal thought. He settled for clearing his throat. She looked at him and he gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He slowly walked over to her and gave her a warm cup, "I made some hot chocolate, and figured you might also want some." 

Macy looked at the cup as if it had offended her in some way, and then slowly grabbed the cup, thinking that hot chocolate hadn't done anything to her. 

"I was also hoping that we could talk." She kept her eyes trained on her cup. "I'm not sure what's happened, but since Maggie's wedding you've barely said a word to me. I'm not sure what I've done and quite frankly I'm tired of being sniped at, without an explanation of why." He said, frustration leaking into his words. Macy snorted. 

"I didn't realize I /owed/ you an explanation."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "as a friend and a member of this family, you do. It's not fair to me to be continuously shit on like I've done something wrong, if you won't tell me what's bothering you. The concept might be new to you, Macy, but that's how adults handle their problems." 

It was Macy's turn to raise her eyebrows. This tension between them had been raising long before Maggie's wedding and it seemed it was coming to a head. "Oh right, like you did after the whole darklighter situation? How long did you make snips at me for and I didn't say anything?" Harry clenched his jaw, normally Macy would be attracted to that but right now she was angry. 

"I didn't snip at you." Harry retaliated. 

"'Danger can be exciting' 'not if you're thinking clearly.' What do you call that?" Macy was treading water, not wanting to bring up the kiss she had witnessed.

"I call that an objective observation. It was never directed at you. But what is it you Americans say? If the shoe fits." Harry shrugged and smiled, one of those angry smiles that you use to get under someone's skin. 

"Wooowwww okay." Macy raised an eyebrow. "Now who's not being an adult? If you have something to say to me, say it."

"Okay, I will. You wanted to judge me for trying to use Abigael to our benefit and then judged ME for her flirtations that I never reciprocated, all the while you liked my darklighter. I know. We share memories and in a mind meld, where I was desperately trying to save you, I saw his memories. I saw you tell him that you liked him. Tell me those dreams where I believed he was torturing you, what was actually happening? Because you once said he was very seductive so what was happening in those dreams?" His voice raised with every word, dangerously close to yelling. 

Macy clenched her teeth. "He wasn't torturing me. I never said he was, you said that. In truth, he was trying to seduce me. And you know what? It was working." Macy said the words that were true because she knew they would hurt him.

"So he murders all those witches, tried to kill you and your sisters, and me and what? You were going to jump into bed with him?" 

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. The point is, I didn't. I'm not the one who shoved my tongue down a murderer's throat." And she saw the look of realization pass on his face that she knew.

"Oh so what, you're spying on me now?" 

"It's not like you were hidden in your room, you were in the command center. Way to deflect the question, Harry."

"Yes, I did kiss Abigael. It was a lapse in judgement and I am sorry for it, but you know what? It felt good to be wanted. To not feel like the remains tossed to the side because I'm not 'bold, selfish, or charming.' I'm not saying you have to reciprocate my feelings for you, because you don't. I was perfectly okay with that. But to see that you reciprocated feelings to him? That felt like a slap in the face, so when Abigael offered something small to me, I took it. I am sorry for kissing her, but I'm not sorry that I kissed someone else and I'm not sorry specifically to you. I'm sorry to you all because she's evil and it felt like a betrayal to you three, but not to you specifically." He finished. 

"And why would I need a specific apology?" Macy yelled back. 

"I don't know, Macy, you tell me. You're the one acting like a child right now." Macy scoffed at that and started walking out of the room, trying to leave this suffocating conversation. 

Harry let out a joyless laugh, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Macy Vaughn." He gestured around the room like he was introducing her and then clapped. "Leaving the room at the first hint she has to have an adult conversation about her feelings."

"Excuse me?"

"Am I wrong? Every single time someone tries to have a conversation with you about something real, you shut down. Hell, while you were the source, how many alternate realities did you create to avoid a single conversation?" Harry didn't even mean those words but at this point one was just trying to hurt the other.

"Did it ever occur to you that I was creating those alternate realities to get away from you and your inappropriate feelings?" 

"What were you doing in the command center that night, Macy?" 

"What?"

"Everyone had called it a night, I was seeing Abigael off, so what were you doing back there?" 

His question had caught her off guard, "I told you, I was there to watch the witchboard."

"No, no, no. You never said why you were there." He took a step towards her. "You knew I was there watching, so why were you there?"

"I-" she was tripping over her words. "I couldn't sleep so I was going to come be a second pair of eyes."

Harry shrugged again, " So why didn't you stay?"

"What?"

"You saw me kiss Abigael, and then you just left. I thought you were there to watch the witchboard, so why did you leave?"

"I saw you already had company so I left."

"But you didn't trust Abigael, so why didn't you stay and keep an eye on her and the witchboard?"

"Because I-" Macy was racking her brain for an answer. 

"Macy, just give me a direct answer." She doesn't know when he got so close to her. 

"Because I was there to tell you I felt the same, but that was clearly a mistake." She blurted out. 

The words hung in the air, and the whole world seemed to still.

"Is it so awful wanting to be with me?" She saw Harry's face break, the hurt written all over it. A small part of her was happy at being able to hurt him, a bigger part of her was sorry for having hurt him. She looked at him for a long second before she walked away. 

Macy spent the next hour in her room trying to figure out what to say to Harry. Her feelings hadn't gone away and she wanted to talk to someone about them. The problem was the only person she wanted to talk to about her feelings, was Harry. 

She steeled herself and walked over to Harry's door. It was slightly ajar, so she knocked softly. When he didn't answer, she knocked again. When he didn't respond, she pushed the door open and walked into the room. "Harry?" She said softly, as to make him aware she was there but not startle him if he was sleeping. It was midnight, after all. 

What she wasn't prepared for was what she actually saw. Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, the top two buttons of his shirt undone, feet planted firmly on the floor, and one hand wrapped around his cock, slowly moving up and down. He exhaled softly. Macy's eyes widened and she stood rooted at the spot, arousal sweeping over her, before her senses returned. She squealed out a "I'm sorry." Before hastily running out of the room. She closed the door behind her. 

She stood with her back against his door internally freaking out. If things were bad before, she didn't know how they were going to get past this. "Macy." She heard his voice come clear through the door. She didn't respond. "Macy, come here." Almost without thinking she followed his authoritative voice into the room, feet carrying her without asking. 

She entered the room to see Harry in the same position she had left him, like her intrusion hadn't bothered him one bit. Her eyes were glued to the floor. "Macy," his voice rough and unwavering, "come here." Slowly she walked closer to him til they were a feet or two apart. "Look at me." She made eye contact with him, trying to avoid staring at his member poking out of his pants. Her pupils were blown and dark. Her mouth was slightly open and her breathing was fast. He grabbed her jaw and pulled her forward for a light kiss, a tease. Everytime she tried to deepen the kiss, he would pull back. 

"Go into the closet and grab the toy in the left corner." Quietly she went and did what he asked. Her heart was close to pumping out of her chest. Her nerve endings were on fire. When she got to the closet, she saw the device he was talking about: a Sybian. She gulped. She brought it out and placed it at his feet. He took the controller, sitting unmoved at the bed. He pulled her in for another quick kiss, one that teased so much more. "Take off your clothes." She slowly took off her top, then her pants. She looked for his eyes, but his were taking in the beautiful sight of her body. Her hands went to her bra clasps and she unhooked, letting it fall off her body. His hand was still slowly stroking, but seemed to clench a little tighter. She pulled her panties down and stood there, stark naked as he was almost fully clothed. She was soaking wet. 

"Come here." She walked over to him, slowly his hand traveled between the valley of her breast, down her navel, and finally to right where she wanted him. At first contact her hips bucked. He smiled and her knees went weak. He touched her a little more purposefully, ever slowly, pulling out little moans from her. Then he grabbed her hand, and wrapped it around his cock. He set the rhythm and then removed his hand, letting her take over. 

"Sit." He said and she knew what he wanted her to sit on. So she straddled the sybian, situated on the ground between his feet while she kept up her ministrations on him. He turned the device on and she groaned.

"The better you make me feel, the better you feel." He said. She was slowly rocking on the device as her hands worked hard to push Harry to the edge. Then, deciding to be bold, she licked him from the base to the top of his cock. He groaned and turned up the device, causing it to vibrate a little stronger. She moaned. Tired of waiting and wanting to climax faster, she took his entire impressive length into her mouth. He turned the device up more. 

Her hands, mouth, and tongue were working tirelessly to try and get him over the edge. Despite her efforts and his obvious response to them, he didn't turn the device up anymore. She found his hand and put it in her hair, wanting him to control the pace. His hands gripped her hair tightly, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. He turned up the machine again. At this point they were both incredibly close, but right as she was about to cum he turned off the machine. She groaned. Slowly he lifted her off his length and looked at her. 

"Only nice girls get to cum, and you've been very mean." She knew she had been, but surely this was cruel and unusual punishment. 

"Harry, please. I'm sorry for what I said. I was trying to hurt you but I came in here to apologize." He didn't react to her words. "Please," she whispered. Was that her begging, literally on her knees? 

"Well in that case, you're going to have to work for it." He stood, took off the rest of his clothes, and laid fully on the bed. She hadn't moved yet, not daring to do anything without his permission. "You can get up now." She stood up on shaky legs, and slowly crawled up his height. She planted a knee on either side of his hips, his cock still hard as ever. She slowly coated him in her arousal by slowly rubbing her pussy on his dick. Then she placed her hands on his chest and slowly lowered herself onto him. They both groaned as she sunk on him. She was giving herself time to adjust to his size, but he was impatient and slightly thrust into her. She moaned his name, "Harry." He did it again and again. Slowly she started riding him in time with his thrusts, rolling her hips right when he was fully in her again. She put her hands on his face, "I love you, Harry." She watched his expression, but instead of seeing his reciprocation, it seemed to anger him. He grabbed her hips and flipped them.

All pretense and foreplay was thrown out the window in favor of him pounding into her. All she could do was wrap her arms around his back and hold on. He grabbed her leg by her knee and jerked it closer to her torso, opening her up more to him. She could tell he was close because his thrusts were more erratic, more desperate. His name kept sliding off her tongue like a prayer egging him on. He reached down and started furiosuoy rubbing her clit and that was all it took, suddenly she was coming. Her eyes rolled into her head as she cried out. She wasn't sure he even registered that as his pace got somehow even faster and harder until he came inside her. He was slowly stroking them both through their bodies. It was the most intense and longest orgasm she'd ever had in her life. He pulled out of her and they both groaned. He rolled onto the bed next to her. She was still seeing stars in her vision that she hadn't realized he said something. 

"What?" She gasped in between deep breaths. 

"I said I love you too. And I'm sorry for any actions that might have hurt you and I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was just hurting and wanted you to hurt too." She laced their hands together and looked at him. 

"I'm sorry too. Your words made me uncomfortable because of how true they were so I wanted you to feel the pain I felt when I saw you kiss Abigael. Let's just promise in the future we'll be more open with our emotions?" He smiled. 

"Deal." The he pressed a kiss to her hand that was still intertwined with his. 

"Also, I didn't know you were so bossy and...kinky in bed." Macy said, slightly blushing despite the fact that they just had sex. 

He lightly laughed, "yeah well you'll learn more, once I catch my breath." Her cheeks blushed, pink staining her chest as well. Then he pulled her in for a sweet, deep kiss. 

Yeah, she was definitely going to be more open with her feelings.


End file.
